Nimitz
Corporal Nimitz was a German soldier who served in the Finnish Army and fought in World War II. He is a supporting NPC in the Finnish campaign in Call of Duty 3. He fights alongside Rudolf Shaften in Russia. Biography Battle of Leningrad Nimitz fights alongside Rudolf Shaften in the battle of Leningrad. Nimitz fights past Russian forces and defenses in the forests and fields in fierce skirmishes, fighting to destroy Russian trench lines and machine gun pillboxes. He then fights to assault supply camps, and then seize and defend a hill. With that, Nimitz helps assault Leningrad, fighting Russian defenses in the outskirts, and then fighting Russian forces and defenses in the streets and buildings of the city. While fighting through the city, he helps assault and destroy supply camps, trenches and machine gun nests, then he keeps fighting Russian lines and positions in the streets and then assaults and seizes a Soviet command bunker. With that, Nimitz then fights in areas just outside of Leningrad. Nimitz helps fight Russian defenses in fierce skirmishes in the forests, then he assaults and helps in fighting to defend a couple villages, fighting off Russian assaults. Nimitz fights to defend Finnish trenches in a vicious battle, then he helps destroy Russian supply camps and pillboxes. Nimitz fights to defend Finnish lines and positions, then he fights his way through Russian defenses in a field and helps assault and seize a Soviet hill, where they find Russian civilians. Though Nimitz is initially reluctant to help, he ends up volunteering to help hold off incoming SS forces to allow the civilians to escape. Nimitz helps defend the hill and fight off the SS troops, allowing the civilians to escape. Though Kihvo is killed in the battle, they successfully hold the hill. Afterwards, Nimitz, Ehrler and Shaften defect over to the side of the Allies. Personality and Traits Nimitz appeared to be a rather stern and selfish individual who was uncaring of others. As such, he didn't get along that well with his fellow men and disagreed with them often. However, he does end up showing a much more compassionate side and he is very loyal, brave and protective of his fellow soldiers, standing by them in the toughest of situations. Relationships Kihvo Though they did get into arguments at time, Nimitz seemed to get along with Kihvo the most, as they seemed to agree the most on things, such as putting the completion of the mission as a top priority, though Nimitz seemed to believe in that more than Kihvo. Nimitz was very loyal towards Kihvo and remained helpful towards him to the end, often following his orders without question. Ehrler Nimitz had a very tense relationship with Ehrler, with the two of them having disagreements over the conduct of the war, and Nimitz disapproving and even being annoyed of Ehrler's compassion for Russian civilians and wounded. This lead to Nimitz and Ehrler to getting in heated arguments and even fights. However, Nimitz still cared very much for Ehrler and was very protective and loyal towards him, his loyalty causing him to stay at his side even if he disagreed with a chosen situation. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Anti Heroes Category:Barbarian Category:Fighter Category:War Heroes Category:Altruistic Category:Destroyers Category:Characters Turned to the Other Side Category:Adventurers Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Enforcers Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Passionate Learners Category:Guardians Category:Homicidal Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Vigilantes Category:Jerks Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Loyal Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Rescuers Category:Neutral Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Greedy and Selfish Category:Gunman Category:One Man Army Category:Right Hand Category:Normal Skilled Category:Brutes Category:Extremists Category:Chaotic Category:Hunters Category:Gaolers Category:Assassin Category:Lawful Category:Bully Slayers Category:Serious